


ajaklah; kau toh takkan pulang

by rasyalleva



Category: Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, Gen, IFD2019, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Basil berniat untuk pergi sendiri ketika seorang pemuda menghampiri, dan membuatnya merenungkan apa yang ia putuskan tadi.[ #IFD2019]





	ajaklah; kau toh takkan pulang

**Author's Note:**

> Harvest Moon © Natsume.  
> Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> jadiii ini adalah upaya untuk menyesuaikan prompt yang berakhir maksa (........). terima kasih untuk [teh rana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds) karena tanpa chat-nya, aku nggak akan tahu ada event ini. ;v;

Basil datang terlalu awal di pelabuhan. Awalnya ia kecewa, tapi barangkali orang-orang Inggris lain yang semangat berlabuh ke Dunia Baru sudah habis—menyisakan orang-orang yang tak masalah kalau ketinggalan kapal.

Basil membuka buku. Membaca.    
  
"Sendirian?"   
  
Ia mengangkat kepala. Seorang pemuda. Rambut pirangnya kotor, wajahnya penuh debu. Dekil.   
  
Pertanyaan apa itu? Melihat saja sudah jelas kan? "Iya, aku—"   
  
"Bukan." Pemuda itu memotong, seolah sudah menduga. "Kamu _hidup_ sendirian?"   
  
Oh. Basil terdiam. Apakah ini penting? "Nggak, aku—" 

"Ajak dia."

"Ah, nggak perlu. Hanya meneliti dan—"   
  
"Ajak saja."

Jeda. Basil kebingungan. 

Sang pemuda tersenyum. "Ajak saja." Kalimat itu jadi tersampaikan berbeda. "Kujamin kau takkan pulang. Tak ada yang ingin kembali setiba di sana."   
  
Basil tertegun. 

Oh. Itulah yang ia butuhkan. 

Setelah perdebatan sepanjang malam yang berakhir dengan keinginan Anna turut serta tertolak. Basil butuh kepastian, bahwa yang menantinya adalah hal-hal serba menyenangkan. Dan itulah yang ia dengar. 

"Bagaimana kamu—"  
  
"Aku jatuh cinta dengan tempat itu," jawabnya _yang sepertinya hobi sekali memotong kalimat orang_ , "percayalah. Aku hidup terlalu lama untuk tahu."

Basil diam. Kemudianmembayangkan reaksi Anna saat melihatnya kembali dan berkata bahwa ia berubah pikiran.

Ia tersenyum. 

**Author's Note:**

> tema untuk IFDrabble tahun ini adalah suatu tokoh "fannish" atas sesuatu. atau secara spesifiknya, untuk tahun ini, suatu tokoh dari suatu fandom bertemu dengan fandom lain dan … apa ya, semacam _mempelajari_ gitu. oke idk lol--tbh aku kesulitan mengartikannya, tetapi karena ini wajib (1) drabble, dan (2) crossover, maka kumaknai sebagai "seseorang bertemu dengan tokoh dari fandom lain, dan dia memperoleh suatu hal yang dibawa oleh si tokoh itu."
> 
> okei mulai masuk penjelasannya ya: ini adalah pertemuan antara bastil (harvest moon) dan england (hetalia). setingnya saat orang-orang inggris berbondong-bondong ikut arus migrasi ke "the new world" aka amerika. bastil yang canon-nya memang punya jiwa petualang juga nggak mau ketinggalan untuk memulai lembaran baru di sana, hanya saja dia nggak berani untuk ngajak istrinya, anna. dan di situlah england muncul untuk menguatkan dia, gitu :'')
> 
> argh aku jarang bikin drabble dan nggak terbiasa juga, makanya terbatas banget huhuhu. penekanannya ada di england yang bilang betapa kata-katanya dia soal "tempat itu bikin jatuh cinta" atau "tak akan ada yang ingin kembali setiba di sana" itu bias dipercaya, karena, yah, dia hidup _terlalu lama_ untuk tahu, indeed. :'') btw makasih banyak sudah membaca!


End file.
